


Work From Home

by darklirry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Harry, Harry goes down on Sophia js, Multi, Past Liam Payne/Sophia Smith, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 11:30:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6115147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darklirry/pseuds/darklirry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Uh, I was just wondering,” he says, forcing himself to keep eye contact, “if you’d like to have sex with me? I mean, with us? Like, the three of us? Together?” </p>
<p>Or; Harry and Liam invite Sophia for a threesome.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Work From Home

**Author's Note:**

> i've never done this before please go easy on me
> 
> (lowkey this is unbetaed and english isn't my first language either rip)

They’ve talked about it a lot. 

And really, it’s no surprise it’s Sophia sitting on the other side of the table. Harry’s always been stupidly attracted to her, both during and after her relationship with Liam. Her past with Liam doesn’t even bother him. All three of them used to get on so well together. Harry knew that if him and Liam were to ever invite someone into their bedroom, it would have to be Sophia. 

Liam had told him that Harry had to be the one to ask her if he wanted it to happen. So, that’s what he’s doing. He has invited her over for dinner at his and Liam’s new place. Giving her a tour before guiding her to the dinner table. 

They’re just talking over glasses of wine when Harry starts fidgeting in his seat. Of course Liam notices. “Sophia,” he starts, “Harry has something he’d like to ask you.” Harry’s eyes shoot open. This is it. He’s going to do it. 

“Uh, I was just wondering,” he says, forcing himself to keep eye contact, “if you’d like to have sex with me? I mean, with us? Like, the three of us? Together?” 

He breathes out a sigh of relief just for being able to say it, looking at Liam for approval. Liam gives him a nod and rubs a hand up and down Harry’s back. 

Sophia is quiet for a moment, “and you’re both fine with me being Liam’s ex?” “Yeah,” Liam confirms, “think Harry’s always had a bit of a crush on you.” 

Harry can’t help but blush at that. It’s true. There has always been something about Sophia that he never seems to be able to snap out of. 

“Sure, I don’t see why not,” she says after taking a sip of her wine, “it’s been too long since I’ve gotten laid anyway.” 

\--

After Harry has made sure they’ve all had their fills of food and drinks, he drags them both to the bedroom. 

He’s a lot less sure once he’s on the other side of the door, looking over at Liam for directions. “Help Sophia out of her clothes,” Liam orders, Harry rushing to obey. He unzips her blouse with shaky hands. Sophia tilts his head up from where they’re fixated on the buttons to drag him in for a kiss. He isn’t sure how to react at first but quickly kisses her back, slipping her blouse down her shoulders. 

They stay like that for a while, making out in the middle of the room. Liam comes up behind Harry and lifts his shirt up his body, making him separate from Sophia so Liam can tug it over his head. 

“Hope that was okay,” Sophia says, looking over Harry’s shoulder. “Fuck, that was the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Liam says, pressing his front up against Harry’s back. And, oh. Harry can clearly feel Liam’s semi against his ass. 

Harry can’t help but moan when Liam starts kissing down the side of his throat, leaning his head back to give him better access. 

“Tell Sophia what you want, Harry,” Liam whispers, sneaking a hand down the front of Harry’s jeans. Liam cups his erection through his boxers, making Harry buck his hips. 

“Want to eat her out,” he whines, not sure whether he wants to move into Liam’s hand or back against his bulge. “Don’t tell me, Harry,” Liam smirks against his neck, "tell Sophia." Harry’s positive there are going to be several bruises there tomorrow. “Want to eat you out,” Harry tries again, “can I? Please?” 

“Of course you can, love,” Sophia says, “you’ve got to help me out of my jeans first, though.” “Yeah, yeah,” Harry nods, guiding Sophia down on his and Liam’s bed so that he can get them down her legs. He’s in awe of how soft her skin is, running his hands up and down before looking back up to Sophia’s face, eyes seeking out some kind of signal to start. 

Once she nods at him he grips her thighs, spreading them apart. He hasn’t been with a girl in a while. Preferring guys over girls over the last years. He wouldn’t trade Liam for anything, but he really has missed this a little. The taste of a girl’s arousal and touching their soft skin as he goes down on them. 

He positions himself on his front between her thighs. Just admiring for a moment before leaning in. Kissing and nipping at the skin of her inner thighs. He licks up Sophia’s folds, hearing her let out a breathy gasp above him. She starts grinding down on his face once Harry starts sucking on her clit, flicking his tongue over it. 

Harry’s breath hitches when he feels the bed dip behind him. He’d completely forgotten about Liam until now, his mind focused on Sophia. 

“Up on your knees,” Liam orders, moving to unzip and drag Harry’s jeans down his thighs and off his feet, landing somewhere on the floor. He has to move his face away from Sophia once Liam starts kneading his ass, a dry finger circling his rim. 

Harry whines when Liam removes his finger. Instead of getting what he wants, Liam scolds him for leaving Sophia waiting, giving his right cheek a slap. "Harry, it's rude to keep our guests waiting."

Sophia tangles her fingers in Harry’s hair, tugging him back to where she wants him. He moans against her when Liam returns with a now slick finger to Harry’s hole, pushing it inside. 

Harry’s a mess trying to keep his focus on Sophia as Liam fingers him open. He desperately wants to grind back on Liam’s fingers, but Liam gives him a light smack each time he tries to move so he does his best to stay still. 

With the way Liam’s working him open and Sophia keeps tugging on his hair, Harry’s already creeping close to coming. He nuzzles his face in the inside of one of Sophia’s thighs as he regains his breathing. “Liam, ah, I’m close,” he gasps out, “I’m ready, please fuck me.”

The way Harry’s grip on Sophia’s thighs tighten when Liam pushes inside is probably going to leave bruises. Harry couldn’t care less though. Liam fills him up so nicely, both of them moaning as Liam bottoms out. 

Liam stays still until Harry tells him to “hurry up and fuck him”. Once he’s gotten used to the feeling of Liam he mutters a sorry against Sophia’s thigh before getting his mouth back on her. She strokes a finger over a cheekbone in understanding. Knowing all too well how overwhelming Liam’s cock can be. 

Sophia orgasms not long after, thighs clamping down around Harry’s head. Harry tries to move away, knowing she’s probably sensitive right now but her hands in Harry’s hair keeping him between her legs never let up. “No, keep going,” she moans. 

Liam speeds up his thrusts at Sophia’s words. “I’m not letting you come until Sophia gets her second orgasm,” Liam says at an especially hard thrust, jolting Harry out of his trance. “Oh, right there,” he moans when Liam hits his prostate. 

He does his best to get Sophia off for the second time, trying not to get lost in Liam’s grip on his hips and the way he’s fucking him. Liam keeps changing the pace of his thrusts and Harry never knows when he’ll switch it up. He’ll be seconds away from coming and Liam will slow down, barely moving at all. 

Liam keeps this up until Harry’s a whining mess, Sophia having taken over, holding Harry’s face in place as she grinds down. She fucks herself on Harry’s tongue, Harry almost useless between them. 

Sophia’s second orgasm washes over her not long after, letting go of Harry’s hair.

Once his mouth is free, he starts pleading for Liam to please let him come. He grinds back on Liam’s cock, eager to get his orgasm. He feels like he’s deserved it. 

“You can come, baby,” Liam says between thrusts, getting close himself. He reaches around Harry to stroke his painfully hard cock. Harry shouts when he comes, covering Liam’s hand. Liam keeps moving inside him, chasing his own orgasm. 

He feels Sophia’s hand stroking his hair as Liam comes inside him.

It’s when they’ve both come back down from their orgasms and Liam has pulled out Harry feels how tired he is. His jaw and thighs ache. He maneuvers himself up the bed only to collapse next to Sophia. He eventually moves so that he’s on his side facing her. They’re all still naked and it should be weird, but it really isn’t. 

Liam settles down behind Harry, wrapping his arm around his waist. Sophia eyes them fondly, “you’re beautiful together.” If Harry’s face wasn’t already flushed he’d be blushing right now. 

“Maybe you should go clean up,” Liam suggests, placing a kiss behind Harry’s ear. He groans at the thought of having to move but complies either way, feeling Liam’s come leaking out. He can’t help but shake his ass at them when he trudges over to the bathroom.

\--

When he returns freshly showered, Sophia is gone. Frowning he meets Liam’s eyes, “where did she go?” “Said she wanted to give us some time alone,” Liam explains, opening his arms for Harry to crawl into. “Oh,” Harry pouts, “wanted to cuddle”. 

“Did she have a good time though?” Harry asks, getting himself comfortable against Liam’s chest. “The best,” Liam assures, running a hand through Harry’s now wet curls. 

“Okay, that’s good,” he mutters, fighting to keep his eyes open. “Love you, Liam,” he manages to get out before sleep wins over. He can faintly hear Liam whisper it back before he’s out like a light.

**Author's Note:**

> you can yell at me on tumblr @ harryfeatliam or twitter @ harrylioncub if you want


End file.
